Cobblestone Valley Academy One: The Secret Room
by Ink Dove
Summary: Melissa, Jordan, Emily and Kiersten start losing their possesions and find a secret room. Harry Potter/Sims 2 crossover.
1. Welcome to the Academy

Note: This story is Sims 2 based.

Chapter One

Welcome to the Academy

Melissa sighed and sipped her water. As she stared out of the window, wet autumn leaves slapped against the glass, the rainy street seemed more welcoming than the stuffy, uptight crowd. Only her friends, Emily, Kiersten and Jordan were attending the Academy with her, and the bus was far from their stops. The rest were going to the dingy, old middle school. Melissa was secretly wishing that she had chosen that over the private school when a boy with deeply tanned skin and curious chocolate eyes tapped her on the shoulder. His green uniform looked improperly fitting to his body, and his black hair was uncombed and matted down with a small amount of gel.

"And for a second I thought you weren't going to come." Melissa laughed, adjusting her charismatic pink glasses to better look at Jordan. Brushing a cocoa-colored curl out of her face, her intelligent honey brown eyes told Jordan to sit down. Minutes later Emily, short and sarcastic, got on the bus. She sat in front of Melissa, her bright blue eyes happy to see them both. Her short blonde hair was swept back by a hairband, and her green uniform was spiced up with some jewellery.

"Oh, look, it's Kiersten!" Emily shrieked. The whole bus looked around at her and she shrugged. The short girl had just come onto the bus, her black hair streaked with blonde and pink. Lightly tanned from the summer, she heaved her backpack up onto the luggage rack and sat down beside Emily.

"So, what did you get for you birthday, Jordan?" Melissa asked after greeting Kiersten.

"Only 100 Simoleons and a remote control car. Not bad, but I still want SSX 3 for my computer." Jordan said.

"100 Simoleons? Jeez, tough crowd you've got at home. I get at least 600 every holiday excluding Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day and New Year's." Melissa said. "Here, have 200. My birthday was on the 7th, and I have about 10, 000 Simoleons to dish out for emergencies now." She pulled out her black and silver wallet, pulling out two 100 Simoleon bills from the stack. The others goggled at the wad of cash in her wallet, their nearly hollow ones making them feel jealous.

"Thanks." Jordan said. "Good stuff."

"The same old Jordan, now improved from a seventh grader to an eighth grader." Emily said. Kiersten rolled her eyes.

"What did you get for your birthday, Kiersten?" Melissa asked.

"A manicure set, four all-access tickets to go see Marlin and the Simmers on Friday, and 650 Simoleons." Kiersten said, pulling the tickets out of her pocket. Her brown eyes scanned each name off before handing them to their owners, who all smiled.

"Oh, but we don't have a car, and a taxi is way too dirty and expensive, even for Melissa." Emily sighed.

"We could always steal the school bus!" Melissa sarcastically suggested.

"Yeah, and get arrested for Grand Theft Bus. No thanks." Jordan said. Melissa laughed, but stopped as she realized people were staring. Pulling out her laptop, she flicked it on and distracted herself by writing her novel.

"Melissa, we're here!" Jordan said, pointing out the window. The large brick building was old-looking and had colourful Bay Trees surrounding it.

"Yeah, and thanks to you I just deleted my novel. Thanks, Jordan thanks." Melissa fumed.

"No problem." Jordan said, avoiding a punch and grabbing his bags.


	2. Inspectors Umbridge And Perkins

**Note: Okay, I lied. There's a bit of Harry Potter magic in here, not just Sims 2. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Inspectors Umbridge And Perkins, The Most Evil Women On Earth

_Crackle - Crackle - Cough - Crackle._

"Looks like the secretary's making her first announcement." Melissa said to Emily.

"Would all students please report to the gymnasium for an assembly. I repeat - all students to the gymnasium for an assembly. Welcome back, and thank you." The secretary said.

"That would be us." Jordan said, and they all set off down the freshly painted halls, past the green lockers and into the huge gymnasium. A tough-looking principal and his pudgy assistant stepped up to the podium. Around a hundred plasic lawnchairs were set up before him, mostly occupied in the back, away from attention. The four took seats in the middle, staring up at the principal and his fat assistant.

"I am Mr. Gregory Scott. Welcome to the Academy. And for those already attending, welcome back. Just so you know, our Academy will be inspected by Mrs. Dolores Umbridge. A round of applause, please." Mr. Scott said. I groaned, Umbridge had inspected my old school, with not very pretty results. She was a witch, and I don't mean just calling her a name. No, she had a wand. She zapped us left, right and centre for petty things like wearing flip-flops in the winter.

"Hem, hem." A high voice said. "Can I make my announcements now?"

"God no ..." Jordan breathed.

"Thank you. Now, as Mr. Scott said, I will be inspecting your school. Some of you may remember me from Bella Goth Elementary School as an inspector there. I have also brought a surprise. Mrs. Susan Perkins, my good friend, will be my apprentice this year. Susan, come on out! Hee hee hee!" Inspector Umbridge giggled into the microphone. An equally pudgy lady who looked very much alike to Unbridge waddled out with a smile.

"Thank you, Dolores. I will be sure to help put order to this ... er, _disorderly _school with her." Inspector Perkins said. The audience groaned. "That is all."

"I know those two. If we want to survive the eighth grade, we have to stop them. They'll ruin everything." Melissa said, shaking her bushy brown curls out of her eyes as they left.

"I'm in." "Same." "Only if we get to spitball her." They all agreed.

"Okay, then get out your straws and pray this will work ... it's spitballing time."


End file.
